Jessica Yissin's Tale
by Padawan Fangirl
Summary: Rewrite of "The Girl Who Loved the Bounty Hunter." When Jessica Yissin runs away from home, she thinks becoming a Mandalorian will be a great new life for her. Is she up to the challenge? And how will she handle a certain bounty hunter?
1. Chapter 1

(_**Author's note: this is a rewrite of the story, "The Girl Who Loved the Bounty Hunter" and will be considered "canon" for Jessica. After discussing it with Slingblade87 on deviantART, I have decided to change Jessica's story so he can use her in his own Clone Wars story. If you follow me as "commanderfett" on deviantART, I will slowly be reorganizing my gallery and Jessica and Jeen's bios to fit this new story.)**_

- 36 BBY, Yissin family apartment, Coruscant-

Jessica Yissin quietly finished filling her suitcase, stuffing only what she wanted and as much of it as she could inside. She stuck her head inside her closet one more time to see what else she wanted, and decided to grab her old tooka rag doll, Dali. She sighed, and sniffed back a tear. She was firm but nervous in the decision she was about to make.

She started recording the holovid. "Mom, Dad...if you're seeing this, I'm gone. Not dead, just left. I'm sorry...I just want a different life. Please don't come looking for me. I'm twenty years old and can look out for myself. I love you."

She heaved a deep sigh as she stopped recording. Her servant, Jeen Kai, emerged from her own room with her suitcase and whispered, "Everything ready, m'lady?"

"Yes, Jeen, and you can call me 'Jessica' now."

"Sorry, m'la-I mean, Jessica."

For a moment, Jessica considered staying, staying with the wealth, the fine clothes and the best of everything Republic credits could buy. Then she remembered her parents taking her away from the Jedi Temple when she was 13, and how she begged to learn the ways of the Jedi. No, she was going to leave and never come back.

She gestured to Jeen, and after giving her apartment a quick glance over with the Force, locked it up and started on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

-Keldabe, Mandalore-

"Well, we're here. Now what, Jessica?" Jeen snapped as they left their ship.

"We're going to get help. I need to learn about this culture before becoming a part of it," she explained as she scanned the area.

Jeen pursed her lips irritably. "With all due respect, are you sure these are the type of people you want to be involved with? I mean, everyone knows how Mandos can be, and-"

Jessica spun around and looked Jeen right in the eye. "Look, if you don't want to join me here, leave. I don't care. I don't need to be looked after by you any more like in the past. You can go."

"I don't want to."

"Then shut up." She turned away and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a figure in black armor standing right in front of her.

The figure laughed awkwardly, and took off her t-visor helmet. She was blonde with high cheekbones and twinkling blue eyes. She grinned. "Sorry about startling you. My name is Bei Kavi. I saw you land your ship here on my land and wondered what brought you here."

Jessica shifted her weight and smiled. "My name is Jessica Yissin. This is my friend Jeen Kai. We're runaways."

"Runaways, eh? And you're thinking Mandalore is a good place to start over, hmm?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you're lucky I got to you first. Some other Mandos might laugh you out of here. I'll teach you how to make it here. Grab your stuff; you can stay with me for a while."

They gathered their suitcases together and headed towards Bei's large brown house. After settling in, Bei suggested, "You should probably shower. We have a meeting with the Manda'lor tonight."

"Manda'lor?" Jeen asked.

"Our leader. Kind of like a governor, but unlike other planets, he fights and earns his place of leadership, he's not elected."

"That's a bit risky, isn't it?" Jessica cut in.

Bei shrugged. "Possibly, and we have had more than a few di'kuts as Manda'lor over the course of history. But what happens with elections? You think you're voting for a good guy, and you might get a hut'uun, a coward, or a greedy thug. This way we know how he really is."

"I guess."

"Our current Manda'lor is Jango Fett. He's doing more bounty hunting than leading lately, but he's a good leader. Hurry up, now."


	3. Chapter 3

-Keldabe, Mandalore-

As Jessica put on fresh clothes and brushed her long red hair, Bei studied the contents of her suitcase. "Looks like you're real wealthy, Red."

Jessica shrugged. "I was. I didn't like my life though. My father expected me to do only what he thought would be right for me. My mother never stopped him."

"Oh?" Bei inspected a particularly lush, lacy number and concluded that it was only to be worn for a "special" companion.

"Yes. Like she knew I wanted to become a Jedi, but let him take me from the Temple when I was 13."

"So you're Force-sensitive then?"

"Yes, very much so. Is that an issue?"

Bei licked her lips while thinking of an answer, then said slowly, "No, but you should know that Mandos tend to not trust Force-sensitives, especially not Jedi. Personally I have nothing against either Jedi or Sith. I just get on with life, because both sides have karked us over before."

Jessica tied her hair back. "I know a lot of you tended to side with the Sith."

"Because they have more use for us. But occasionally a Mando will ally himself with a Jedi. Mandalore the Preserver was an ally of Revan's."

"I know. Revan is my ancestor."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not."

"Well, go get Jeen. The meeting is in 30 minutes. It's mostly strategy and news. This'll be a good crash course for you two."


	4. Chapter 4

-Danais Tapcaf, Keldabe, Mandalore-

Bei led Jessica and Jeen into the crowded tapcaf where the meeting with the Manda'lor was supposed to be held. The two newcomers immediately drew stares and whispers from most of the armored warriors there, probably because they wore casual clothes that would have made them blend in just fine on Coruscant, but not on this world.

Jeen nudged Bei and whispered, "Are we gonna be alright here? They don't hate aliens, do they?" She pointed to the green stripe over her right eye; it was her Kiffar family's qukuuf.

Bei shook her head. "Nah. We have a lot of non-Human warriors, and the original Mandalorians were an alien race called the Taung. They may ask why a Kiffar has blonde, streaked hair-"

"It's dyed."

"Okay then. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me to hate an alien." As she spoke, a male figure in dark blue armor approached her and removed his helmet to reveal a pale blue face, blue-black hair, and glowing red eyes.

Bei grinned, and gestured towards him. "Jessica, Jeen, this is my boyfriend, Wrirm'zasi'laurdu. He goes by Zasi."

"Thankfully." Jessica smiled and added, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zasi."

"Same," he grunted.

"I've never met a Chiss before."

"Now you have."

"I mean I didn't know many of them would leave the Chiss Ascendancy."

"Most don't. I did."

"I can see that."

Bei snapped her fingers and pointed to where most of the warriors had gathered and said, "The Manda'lor is about to speak."

She was referring to a man in silver and blue armor; all of the eyes in the tapcaf were turned to him. He removed his helmet to reveal a face of about 30 years. He was rugged, unshaven but he had thick, curly black hair and deep brown eyes with a full mouth.

Jessica could only stare and whisper, "So that's your leader?"

Bei gave her an amused look and nodded.

Jango Fett began to speak to his people. "I gave up a good bounty to speak to you all today."

Jessica was surprised at what a lush, deep voice he had. She'd expected him to be raspy like Zasi.

"Manda'lor," said a man in old green armor, "the Death Watch is growing again."

"Death Watch?" whispered Jessica.

"Yeah", Bei replied, "they're radical terrorists. The media outside Mandalore tends to bunch them in with us True Mandalorians, but in reality they're barbarians. Jango killed their leader a while ago but I guess they're regaining a decent enough following."

"Tor Viszla is dead," Jango spoke dryly, "they're not the threat they used to be."

"But, Manda'lor," implored a redskinned man in yellow armor, "they'll just find a new leader."

"Why not kill them all and be done with it?" Jeen snorted under her breath.

"Because we're rational and would rather convert them to our side," Zasi snapped.

"I'm more concerned about the New Mandalorians, to be honest with you, Manda'lor," Bei declared.

There was a chorus of groans in the tapcaf, and Jango nodded. "They may be just as dangerous."

"We're not becoming pacifists!" cried the man in the old green armor.

"We won't become a thumb-sucking democracy!" declared the man in yellow armor.

More shouts of agreement came before Jessica rose to speak her mind. "So these 'New Mandalorians' want radical change for your culture?"

"That's right, Red!" replied Old Green. "They're pacifists, all of them, and they want us to be more like the other planets of the Republic, with elections and pats on the back."

Jessica felt Jango gazing upon her, but tried to ignore it. "Well, I am new here, and I am no expert on your culture, but I do not believe people should march in and change what has been the Mandalorian culture for thousands of years. You should keep your traditions. This applies both to the Death Watch and to the New Mandalorians."

Many heads nodded in agreement and voices collectively murmured that this newcomer seemed pretty smart. Bei leaned over and muttered, "Looks like you've made yourself some allies already, Jessica."

Jessica nodded, half-listening as she and Jango stared at each other.

"Tomorrow," Bei added, "we'll get you and Jeen some armor."

Jessica nodded again as Jango debated Yellow Armor about whether to worry more about the terrorists or the pacifists. "Curious," she muttered, smiling.

Bei thought about saying something else, but it was obvious that Jessica was reacting to Jango Fett the same way she reacted to Zasi four years earlier. She only smiled and refocused her attention on the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bei Kavi's homestead, Keldabe, Mandalore-

"Haar'chak, Jessica!" Bei exclaimed teasingly. "Your beskar'gam is already scratched up!"

She playfully punched Jessica's arm, and the redhead laughed, "Well, you have put Jeen and I through some intensive training!" Her orange armor was only a few weeks old, but looked like it had already seen a few battles.

Bei added, "I know, but you two had to learn to fight eventually. All Mando'ade must be ready to fight and defend at any moment."

Jeen came in, sweaty and donning her dark yellow armor; it was as banged-up as Jessica's. "I think I'm going to be too exhausted to do that."

Bei and Jessica laughed, and Jeen mustered a grin. The blonde woman spoke up, "Before we go over to Zasi's later tonight, you should know the Manda'lor is staying over there while his ship's being repaired."

Jessica flushed slightly. "How long?"

"Oh, shouldn't be more than a day. Just long enough for you to make a good impression on him," Bei winked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jessica insisted as she blushed harder.

"Please, I don't need Jedi powers to know when a fellow woman likes a man. I should warn you, Jessica, that the Manda'lor, like any good Mandalorian man, doesn't flirt like most folks do. You need to impress him with intelligence and skill."

Jessica shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked away as her face burned. "The locals tell me he's a loner. I shouldn't even try."

"Look," Bei grasped her hand, "he may be a bit suspicious because he is in a position of power here, but you should still try."

"She's right. And as he's Manda'lor, he could teach you a lot of things," concurred Jeen.

Jessica shrugged. "Whatever. I need to get cleaned up."

"Oh, by the way, when you do meet him," Bei said thoughtfully, "make sure you don't have your lightsaber on you. He's...not very Jedi-friendly."

"Super," sighed Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

-Zasi's homestead, Keldabe, Mandalore-

Jessica stood outside the guest room, watching Jango shine his armor. She folded her arms and smiled, "So it's back to business tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, unless I'm needed here."

She licked her lips. "Bei tells me you're the best bounty hunter in the galaxy."

"A lot of people say that."

"How'd you get so good?"

"Experience."

"I figured. Am I bothering you?"

"Only a bit."

Jessica decided to push her luck a bit further. She walked in and sat next to him. "Bei also told me you hate the Jedi. Why?"

He stopped shining his armor and turned to face her. "Ever heard of the Battle of Galidraan?"

She thought about it. "I've heard about it in passing, but not that much."

"I figured, what with you being an ex-Jedi and living on Coruscant."

"What's that got to do with it?"

He leaned forward, and Jessica sensed growing anger and pain rising within him. "I'll tell you about Galidraan. The governor hired me and my men to stop a rebellion on the planet. After we took care of it, he told the Jedi we'd been killing political activists, innocent people. So a squad of Jedi arrived nd ordered us to stand down. When we didn't, they killed us. All 300 of us."

Jessica's stomach turned. "Three hundred Mandalorians?"

"All because that bastard told the Jedi a lie, and they bought it. They didn't even investigate. He sold us out, and we all died. Except for me. I survived and got my revenge for a moment."

"How?"

Jango's nostrils flared, and pure anger reflected in his deep brown eyes. "I killed six Jedi with nothing but my hands. Of course, I was in the slave trade for a while, but I got my revenge."

By now Jessica was shaking and near tears. Not only was he a dangerous man, he was a hurt man, a man in pain. She probably should have let him be, but she realized he'd reacted in anger. But for a Force-sensitive, wasn't acting in anger an act of the dark side? Yet Jango wasn't Force-sensitive. He was a man who'd been deceived and lost his fellow men because of the deception.

She whispered, "What the Jedi did was certainly wrong, and the governor was no better."

He snorted. "Surprised you're not having a panic attack now."

"I'm being serious. You reacted out of anger. It wasn't right, maybe, but it was understandable."

"I'm surprised you're so understanding."

"Jango, there are hundreds of Jedi and light side Force-sensitives all over the galaxy. Are you going to lump us in all together?"

"Well," he mustered a grin, "you seem alright. What brought you here to talk to me?"

She relaxed a bit. "I've been thinking of becoming a bounty hunter like you."

"Really? You think you can do it?"

"If nothing else I could have the best in the galaxy as my teacher." She winked at him, then hoped she wasn't being too girly.

He smiled at her, a sincere, gentle smile. "Look, I've got a Twi'lek smuggler that got on the wrong side of Jabba the Hutt to take care of. Help me, don't mess up, and I'll see what I can do with you."


	7. Chapter 7

-36 BBY, Ord Mantell-

"A male Twi'lek with orange skin and lekku, right?" Jessica trotted alongside Jango as they hunted for their target.

"Yes," he affirmed, "should be in black pants and grey jacket."

In unison they pulled down the HUD sensors on their helmets and scanned the area. "Should be here somewhere..." muttered Jango.

Jessica closed her eyes and looked around with the Force. Then she saw him. "He's in that cantina."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him through the Force."

"Well isn't that nice."

"You should appreciate my gift. It gives both of us an advantage."

"Look," Jango said irritably, "I don't want a scene, so drag him out here, will you?"

Jessica frowned. "Why me?"

"Because you're female."

"Di'kut." She shook her head, but headed into the cantina. Even though she'd been encouraged by Jango to keep the helmet on at all times, she figured it'd be easier to persuade their bounty with her face. So she removed it and shook out her long, thick red locks.

The Twi'lek was dressed in the exact outfit Jango had described, slouched in his chair. Jessica approached him and addressed him sweetly, "Hi there."

He grinned, revealing horribly long teeth that looked like they hadn't been clean in years. He slurred a reply, "Hullo thurr bewteefull."

Jessica swallowed a bit of vomit, smiled again, and said gently, waving her hand casually, "You want to go outside so we can talk."

"I wanna owwside suu wee ken tawlk."

She thanked the Force that the booze had weakened his mind, and lead him out of the cantina. She shoved him ahead of her so she could put her helmet back on, then readied her blasters.

No sooner had they exited did Jango appear, brandishing his own weapons. "You've made Jabba very angry, Worm-head."

The Twi'lek weakly flailed his arms in defense. "Ay'm gwinna pay heem bayck. Ay sweer. Jist a feww morr daze."

"Jabba says you told him that a month ago," Jessica replied coldly.

"Noaw, lissen liddle liddy," babbled Worm-head as he faced her, "ay dunno why yee had tuh teese me-"

"Because men are even dumber when they're drunk."

"But yee knoo, ay'd luff to take yee howm wif me..." he grinned and pawed at her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. "Back off. Either give us the credits now, or lose your life."

"Howse bout yee gib mee yurr purty liddle-"

He never finished his sentence, as two blaster shots rang out and hit him right in the back of the head. He staggered, then fell back, not moving, eyes dull.

Jango and Jessica stared at him for a moment, then she spoke up. "He's dead. Contact Jabba so we can get our money."

"Excited, are we?" Jango replied teasingly.

"To be honest, it's a mixed feeling, going on the hunt for the first time."

"You'll get used to it. Ah, Jabba," he addressed the giant slug-like creature on his comm in Huttese, "Worm-head wouldn't budge, so we took care of him."

"Good," thundered the massive Hutt, "you'll get your credits immediately. Say...I didn't know you had a partner." He nodded towards Jessica, who now stood by Jango's side.

"She's new. This is her first bounty. Well, I actually killed him, but she helped me, so divide the credits between us as you see fit."

"Jango," she cut in, "I didn't-"

"Yes, you did help. I almost think it worked too well."

"I will give her 40% of the credits for her assistance," Jabba declared.

"Good. Thank you, Jabba." Jango shut off him comm, and addressed Jessica in Basic. "Next time, we'll use a different method with you unless we absolutely have to."

Jessica flushed a bit. "I could sense your concern for me."

"Good partners look out for each other. Nothing special. Let's get back to the ship."


	8. Chapter 8

-35 BBY, space over Mandalore-

Jango shook his head as he examined the cut on Jessica's forearm. "You've been at this with me for 6 1/2 months. You'd think you'd be a bit more careful, especially considering you have special powers."

Jessica frowned. "I'm sorry. I panicked and I shouldn't have. I let my emotions get in the way."

"Why weren't you wearing your armor and just your flight suit anyways?"

"I was working on the ship when he attacked us. Beskar'gam is not easy to move in."

"I know that. But you know I could have handled him by myself."

"And you know I'm a good fighter."

He rolled his eyes. "Point is, you should leave some things just to me."

"No!" She pushed him away and stood defiantly before him. "It's not my fault that you view me as just your little helper. I'm more than that and you know it."

He glared back at her and snapped, "Because I don't want you getting hurt. It takes a long time to master bounty hunting and I don't need my partner to lose her life because she's too impetuous."

Her eyes widened. "So you do care."

"As a partner."

"No, there's more...I sense it within you, Jango."

He shook his head. "Look, if you're working with me just to ogle me every day, you can take your things and leave as soon as we land. I don't need some silly, laandur-"

Jessica gasped and Force-pushed him away, nearly sending him through Slave 1's front window. "How dare you call me 'delicate', you smarmy, snotty, rude little-"

Jango burst out laughing as he got up. "You do realize I only said that to see how'd you respond, right?"

Her face turned as red as her hair as she fumed. "No, but you shouldn't have done that. I could have done something I would have regretted for the rest of my life."

"Some Jedi you are, can't control her emotions."

"That's probably a side effect of not having full training. But, I suppose..." she smiled as she walked over next to him and rested her head on his chest, "there is some upside to that."

"Oh really?"

Their eyes met, and Jessica whispered, "Because if I were a Jedi, these feelings I have for you would be forbidden."

His eyes widened, and he muttered, "Stop it. You're being silly."

"You don't want me to stop, I can sense it."

"Di'kutla Jetii..."

Their kiss was short, quick, but sweet. It was enough, though. Mandalorians didn't need sloppy make-out sessions to show they loved each other. When they opened their eyes, Jango smiled and Jessica laughed.

He cleared his throat; it was back to business. "Get your things. We're landing."


	9. Chapter 9

-35 BBY, Dantooine-

"Another smuggler, another bounty," sighed Jessica as she and Jango put on their helmets and exited Slave 1.

"You're not kidding," agreed Jango, "this is almost comical."

Their current target was a Zeltron smuggler who had desposed his illegal spice cargo in protest of unfair pay from a Corellian kingpin. Jessica felt his presence exiting a filthy nightclub that looked so old she wondered if her ancestor Satele Shan had visited it in her day.

The man saw them coming and immediately brandished his weapons, crying, "You won't get me!"

Jessica aimed her blasters in unison with Jango and snarled, "I beg to differ."

"You made the wrong crime lord angry, Pinkie," added Jango.

"Go bork yourselves!" Pinkie was immediately shot in the shoulder by Jango but got up and shot Jessica in the wrist.

She shrieked, but refocused and, using the Force, lifted him and threw him across the road. Her wrist stung, but she aimed, and noticed Jango aiming right by her side.

She asked sweetly, "Together?"

He winked. "Yes, cyar'ika."

They shot the moaning man together, and the fight was over. Jango contacted the drug dealer and had the credits split between them.

Back on Slave 1, Jango helped wrap Jessica's wrist. "I'm glad it's not serious."

She nodded. "I would have fought anyways."

"Because you're a good Mandalorian." He kissed her.

"So are you," she replied, kissing him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, no, you are..." he muttered back, kissing her again and again.

"You're better," she sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair.

"I insist, it's you," he declared as he pulled her close.

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Prove it."

In the morning, they headed back to Mandalore, awaiting the next mission. Jessica began to wonder if she should ask him a special question, but bit her tongue and returned to shining her armor.


	10. Chapter 10

-35 BBY, Corellia-

"Get back here!" roared Jango as the Mirialan gangster dashed away. He fired a few shots at the man's ankles, but the bounty managed to avoid them.

"Jango," cried Jessica as she chased their target, "I've got this!" She grasped the man with the Force and pulled him towards her. She aimed her blasters at him, but before she could shoot, he spun around and punched her squarely in the neck. She gasped and fell to the ground.

The man stared at her for a moment, before he looked up and saw Jango standing over her. The man couldn't see his expression, but probably would have died of fright if he could have.

"Now..." he growled, "now you have gone too far, Nexu."

"I...I..." babbled Nexu.

"What sort of man," inquired Jango as he lifted Nexu by his shirt and pulled him to his face, "knocks a woman to the ground like that?"

"She attacked me!"

"She drew her blasters, hut'uun."

"Why are you after me?"

"You cheated Ziro the Hutt. And now you've attacked my woman. You're dead, hut'uun." With that, Jango shot him in the chest and dropped the body.

By now, Jessica had gotten up and was staring at the scene before her. "You got him. Good."

Jango was staring at the corpse coldly. "No one hurts my woman. No one."

"He just knocked me out."

"And he payed for it."

"He was going to either way. You worry about me too much, Jango."

They started heading back to the ship, and Jango pulled her close. "Maybe I did overreact. But I worry about you because I love you. You would have reacted the same way."

She had to admit that. Even though at one point, she had been a Jedi Initiate, she had to admit that, if someone had tried to hurt Jango, she would have shot them until there wasn't even a corpse left.

"You're right, Jango, I would have reacted like that, but..." she smiled as she drew him close, "I like showing my love by our 'special time'...know what I mean?"

He laughed and picked her up. "Yes, I do, and I agree, cyar'ika."


	11. Chapter 11

-34 BBY, Mandalore-

"Bic ni skana'din!" Jessica slammed down her cup and glared at Jango.

He sighed. "I understand you're angry-"

"Leaving Mandalore to just take bounties?!"

"I said I'm thinking about it, not that I was going to actually do it."

"Haar'chak! We need you here, Jango!"

"I know!" he snapped. "You don't understand. Galidraan cut me up inside."

She shook her head. "You know what happened wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't bring back my comrades."

"But you have me. Isn't that enough?" She tried to snuggle him, but he didn't embrace her.

"Jessica," he sighed, "it's different having a woman versus having 300 fellow warriors alongside you."

She looked up at him. "So you're saying-"

"That it's different."

"You can't abandon Mandalore because of your pain!"

"And you don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not! But you have to think of our people. What if that awful Kryze woman tries to take over? What if the Death Watch regains its old strength? You can unite us, Jango, and we'll stop them."

He shrugged. "Maybe if you had experienced what horrible tragedies I have, you'd understand."

Jessica gaped at him. "Jango, my parents took me from the Temple against my will-"

"That's not a tragedy, that's your parents being smart."

Now she was fuming. "But I know pain! My father screamed at me if I didn't walk right at banquets, or tried to date a boy he didn't like. And my mother let him do it, wringing her hands all the while."

"Again," he muttered, "that's misfortune, not tragedy. If you miss the Jetii so much, go back to them. You don't seem to care about me anyways."

He got up, grabbed his helmet, and headed for the door, but Jessica grabbed his arm, tears ready to flow over her eyes. "Jango...don't leave me. I love you...so very much...I need you."

He thought for a moment, then asked, "Will you let me do as I please, even if it means leaving Mandalore?"

"But our people-"

Jango shook his head and pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Jessica. I love you, and you may love me, but our relationship isn't going to work out if we can't agree on things." He gave her one last sad, hurt glance, then put his helmet on and left.

Jessica sat on the floor for a while, tears silently flowing down her face. She loved him; she didn't want to hurt him, but she did. But if he wasn't going to look out for Mandalore, then he wasn't worth her love, right? But she knew the answer wasn't that easy.

She had to pull herself together and try to figure out how to move on in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

-34 BBY, Bei Kavi's homestead, Keldabe, Mandalore-

Bei smiled grimly as she grasped Jessica's hand. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Jango. If I had known you two were having problems, I would have helped."

Jessica shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done, Bei."

Jeen shook her head and crossed her arms. "But if he's not willing to listen to you-"

"Jeen," Jessica interrupted her, "it's my fault. I was too hurtful to him, and it cost me his love."

Bei sympathetically stroked the redhead's hair. "Why don't you go meditate? You say that usually calms you down."

Jessica nodded, and headed upstairs to the attic to be alone. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Lately, she'd been sensing a person seemed to be everywhere with her. She searched for the person in the Force, wondering if it was somebody seeking to get even.

When she found her answer, her heart stopped. It couldn't...but she had been rather weepy lately, and had eaten two whole loaves of uj'alayi a few days ago...

She did the math, and the timing was about right, from the last time...

She took a deep breath, and headed back downstairs. The look on her face nearly startled Bei and Jeen, who immediately asked what was wrong.

Jessica announced, as plainly as she could, "I'm pregnant. And the baby is Force-sensitive."

If paint could melt off beskar'gam from pure shock, Bei and Jeen would have had to repaint their armor. The blonde woman gaped, then asked slowly, "I don't suppose Jango..."

Jessica shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I'm going to play 'wait and see'. I can raise a baby by myself, right?"

"We'll help," piped up Jeen.

"I guess...but I want Jango."


	13. Chapter 13

-34 BBY, Keldabe Medcenter, Mandalore-

Jessica moaned in pain as she tried to push. Bei rubbed her shoulders while Jeen encouraged her, but the baby was taking forever to be born. The last 8 1/2 months had been rather uneventful, save for her pregnancy. Jango still hadn't returned, even though every day she prayed that he would.

She pushed some more and groaned. She knew Jango was still alive, but she couldn't sense where he was. He should have been here, but he wasn't.

The medical droid made some noises, reached forward, and as Jessica gave one last push, rose up with a screaming newborn baby in its arms. "It's a girl!"

Jessica sighed and smiled weakly, reaching for her daughter. When she looked the child over, she recognized the thick black hair, the arch of the brows, and the full mouth. "She looks like him," she whispered.

A smiling Bei nodded and added, "She has a bit of the Shan cheekbones, though."

"What's her name?" asked Jeen.

"Layla," muttered Jessica as she cradled the child in her arms. She was crying, but it was mix of pain and joy. She was in pain because Jango wasn't here, for no good reason and through her own fault. She was in joy because she loved her baby daughter, and Layla gave her a new hope for a happier life.

"Soon, little Layla," she whispered to the sleeping infant, "we're going to find your daddy, and he's going to love you, too. I'll make sure of it."


	14. Chapter 14

-26 BBY, Jessica Yissin's Homestead, Keldabe, Mandalore-

"Focus on the rock," Jessica instructed Layla.

She was beginning her training for her verd'goten. The 8-year-old girl nodded solemnly, closed her eyes, and stretched out her hand. The rock was as big as her head, but lifting it with the Force was no hard task for her, and she sent it flying into the lake.

Deep brown eyes wide, she grinned at her mother and asked, "Did I do alright, Mommy?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "That was well-done. You might want to watch how fast you throw it though; we don't want anyone getting hurt."

Layla nodded in acknowledgement. She knew her mother wasn't being so much critical as more of helpful. After all, Force-sensitivity was a gift, and gifts had to be treated well.

Over the past 8 years, Jessica was constantly worried that a Jedi Knight would show up on her doorstep, asking about her daughter and asking to take her to the Temple on Coruscant for training. Granted, Jedi tended to avoid Mandalore, due to its people's general distrust of the Order, but the future was unpredictable. However, Layla was now far too old to begin training and Jessica's worries soon went away. She was glad to not have to explain to Jango why their daughter was a member of a society he loathed if he ever decided to come back.

By now, it was doubtful he would. Zasi had offered to track him down, but Jessica had insisted that he'd return if he wanted to. She knew that he had, at one point, loved her. And he would love Layla if he knew her.

Even at a young age, she looked like her father's daughter. Her cheeks were still very round, but she had his mouth, his eyes, his brow, and his thick, curly, black hair. She was even hardheaded and fierce like him. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from Jessica was her cheekbones and her forehead.

She noticed her mother looking over her sadly and asked, "What's wrong, Mommy? Are you thinking about Daddy again?" The poor child had never known him, but looked up to him like the legend he was.

Jessica nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I miss him every day, and you remind me so much of him."

The little girl hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mommy, I don't want to hurt you!"

Her mother swallowed a lump in her throat and stroked her soft hair. "Cyar'ika, you're not hurting me. Thinking of your daddy makes me think of when we were happy together. That's all. I think it's time for dinner, hmm?"

Layla nodded and happily ran back to their house. Jessica followed slowly behind her.

Before she went to bed, she wished for Jango to come back, as she did every night for the past eight years. And when she slept, she dreamed of Jango, like she did every night.


	15. Chapter 15

-22 BBY, Coruscant-

Jessica shifted irritably in the Naboo fighter ship, fussing with her uniform. She'd only joined the Royal Security Forces because it was a good-paying job and had been running out of bounties to take thanks to competition from the likes of Aurra Sing and Cad Bane. She didn't hate her native planet, she just disagreed with its politics. And the new, young Senator was a bright young woman, even though she put a little too much faith in diplomacy.

She landed her ship alongside the ones belonging to Captain Typho and another female pilot. The star yacht carrying the Senator landed, and the ramp came down as the rest of the party made its way out.

They had been worried about the Senator's safety, that the Trade Federation would try to get even with her for foiling their attempt to take over Naboo 10 years earlier. Typho happily exclaimed that there had been no danger at all, but no sooner had the words left his mouth that the star yacht exploded from underneath, sending the young woman making her exit flying, along with most of her guards. The three pilots hurried over to the her, but it was too late.

The other female pilot removed her helmet. She was the real Senator, Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo. The girl that had been hurt in the bombing was Cordé, her decoy. Padmé was visibly shaken at Cordé's injuries, and tried to assure her that she'd done nothing wrong.

Jessica and Typho managed to usher her away from the scene and out of the hangar, but Jessica gave the yacht once last glance before they left. If the Trade Federation wanted to make some noise, they were going to pay for their racket.

After cleaning up at her apartment and addressing the Senate, Padmé, accompanied by Jessica in her beskar'gam, went to the Chancellor's office to discuss their next course of action following the attack. Along with Chancellor Palpatine were several Jedi, including Grand Master Yoda himself, who greeted both Padmé and Jessica warmly.

Padmé believed Count Dooku, former Jedi and leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, to be behind the attack, while Jessica insisted that the Trade Federation probably had something to do with it. Palpatine then asked to have 2 Jedi serve as Padmé's protectors, to which the other Jedi reluctantly agreed.

Back at Padmé's apartment, she and Jessica had a meeting with the Jedi assigned to protect her, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. No sooner had the young man set his eyes on the Senator did Jessica sense his attraction to her, and had to hold back a loud giggle.

Their discussion went fairly well, and the Jedi were going to guard Padmé overnight. Jessica then asked her, "Senator Amidala, if you don't mind, may my daughter stay here? I think it could be a great learning lesson for her, especially if she wants to be a bodyguard when she's older." Noticing Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows, she quickly added, "And you know Layla. She won't be a bother."

Padmé smiled and nodded. "Of course she may. We're going to be fine anyways."


	16. Chapter 16

-22 BBY, Coruscant-

Jessica stroked Layla's hair as she slept on the couch in Padmé's living room. The young girl had been overjoyed to sleep over during an urgent time, especially since it was an opportunity for her to learn.

Her mother rolled her eyes as Obi-Wan began to lecture Anakin about not getting attached to Padmé and how untrustworthy politicians were. She remembered Obi-Wan from her short time at the Temple and he had always been a smarty, straight-laced personality.

But then she sensed a disturbance in Padmé's bedroom. She rushed over immediately, but Anakin was already there, standing over the Senator's bed with his lightsaber ignited. She looked at the pillow and exclaimed, "Kouhuns! Poisonous little bastards."

By now, Layla was up and alert, with one of Padmé's handmaidens and Typho. She looked around the room, eyes wide in amazement, and declared, "Somebody really wants you dead, Senator!"

There was an assassin droid detaching itself from the window, and Obi-Wan leaped through the window, clinging to the droid in hopes of finding who'd sent it.

Jessica was in full defense mode. "Layla, stay here with the Senator. Anakin, go find Obi-Wan. I'll see if I can find the assassin."

Soon, she was in the thick of Coruscant's late night traffic, cursing the speeder she'd chosen and idiot drivers. Soon, she caught up with Anakin and a very stressed Obi-Wan, and they soon found the ship belonging to whoever was targeting Padmé.

Jessica immediately recognized the presence of Zam Wesell. She had always been rather snotty to Jessica and had cost her a very profitable bounty more than once. The Mandalorian woman narrowed her eyes and growled as she pursued her with the Jedi, "All right, Zam, you wanna play? We'll play."

Since Anakin had insisted on taking what he thought was a shortcut, they soon lost her. But her ship soon reappeared, and Anakin leaped from the ship he and his Master had been using to confront her face-to-face. Jessica and Obi-Wan followed them until Wesell crashed her ship outside a seedy-looking nightclub.

As she got out of her speeder, she followed the Jedi into the nightclub. She could sense Zam's presence, but since the assassin was a changling, she could have already changed her appearance. Soon, she heard a yelp, and Obi-Wan had subdued her. She followed them outside to question the woman.

"Wesell," she sneered at the struggling bounty hunter.

"Yissin," snapped Zam.

"Familiar with each other?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Not in a good way. If I didn't have friends Layla and I might have had to go hungry thanks to her!"

"Why do you-" But Zam was forced to face a very angry Anakin.

"Who hired you to assassinate Senator Amidala?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"Tell us now!" Anakin demanded.

"It was a bounty hunter named-" Zam gasped, and her pupils shrank as a dart settled into her neck. The other three looked up, and saw a man in blue and silver armor fly off on a jetpack. Jessica's heart stopped.

Jango.

He was still alive.

Obi-Wan noticed the look on her face. "Someone else you know?"

She closed her mind off to him and lied, "No. But I want to take a holo of the dart before you investigate, if you don't mind."

The next day, she showed the hologram of the dart to Jeen. "Does this look familiar? I know your father used darts when he was alive."

Jeen nodded. "Yes. It's from Kamino, a rainy planet in the Wild Space. Father sold a lot of spice to one of the cloners there."

"Cloners?"

"Yes. That's how Kamino makes its money."

Jessica licked her lips. "Do you have a star map of Kamino?"

Jeen nodded. "Sure do. It'll take us a while to get there, though. Are you going to let the Jedi know about this?"

Her friend shook her head. "No. We will say we are heading to Mandalore for a second opinion on the dart. Pack your things and get Layla. She's finally going to meet her father."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note: Aira-ty belongs to Rayn44 on deviantART. Please check her out!**_

* * *

-22 BBY, Tipoca City, Kamino-

"You sure weren't kidding when you called Kamino 'rainy'!" exclaimed Layla to Jeen as Jessica landed their ship. Heavy rain slammed against the front window of the ship, and thunder and lightning crashed in the distance.

Jeen nodded. "Better put on your helmets, or there's no way we'll be able to see through all this."

So they put on their helmets. Layla had a youth version of red beskar'gam, and it hung on her thin frame. Jessica hoped it wouldn't impede her.

They decide to dash through the rain as fast as they could to avoid getting totally soaked, and entered a tall, domed building. Inside, the rooms were awash in bright, white light, nearly blinding the Mandalorian women.

"Haar'chak!" declared Jessica as she removed her helmet and shook out her long red locks. "First blinded by rain, now by light."

Layla's eyes were wide with curiosity as she looked around her. "What an interesting room. Kamino is...unusual."

"You can say that again," agreed Jeen.

Jessica frowned. "It's strange. I sense Jango's presence, and I also sense the presences of children. Hundreds of thousands of children, no more than 10 years old."

Jeen burst out laughing. "Unless he's gotten help from one of the Kaminoans here, I seriously doubt Jango had gotten that busy since we last saw him, Jessica."

Another door opened, and out walked a tall, lithe creature with a domed head and great, black, almond-shaped eyes in a simple dress. She had extremely long arms, legs, neck and torso, and Jessica sensed a certain grace and gentleness from her. "Welcome, visitors. My name is Taun We. How may I be of service to you?"

Jessica smiled politely. "Pardon us for the sudden visit, Taun We, but we're looking for an...old friend of mine named Jango Fett. We believe he is living on Kamino now."

The Kaminoan blinked. "You are familiar with the clone template?"

Jeen's mouth dropped open, and Jessica had to refrain from a panic attack. "Clone template? He is a bounty hunter."

"I see you do not know about our progress."

"Progress?"

"If you ladies wish," Taun We said politely, "I can provide you a room to change out of your wet clothes in while I get Jango."

They accepted the offer and soon happily changed out of their armor. Jessica's hands shook as she tidied her hair. Layla decided to occupy herself with the HoloNet while Jeen paced the room.

Then the door opened, and there he was. He'd gotten some bad scars since Jessica last saw him, but he was still her cyare Jango.

"Jango..." whispered Jessica.

"Jessica."

She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. He embraced her awkwardly, like she was an overly-friendly stranger. She looked up at him, and sighed, "I've missed you."

He frowned. "What's brought you here?"

She released him, and called Layla over. The young girl ran quickly over to them and politely introduced herself to Jango. He looked from her to an emotional Jessica, then back to Layla. Then he made the connection, and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know when you left!"

"Aren't Jedi supposed to know-"

"Stop being like that!"

"Well," Jeen snipped, "nice to see things are the same way they were 12 years ago."

"Nice to see you're still Little Miss Happy around me," retorted Jango.

Layla approached him and grasped his hand. Looking at him with utmost adoration, she whispered, "I'm so happy to finally meet you, Daddy."

Jango's heart twisted as he patted her head. He then addressed Jessica, "There's something you need to-"

"Jango," she began firmly, "I've missed you so very much. All I want is you. Please, if you're not busy...I would like to be alone with you for a while."

He chewed on his lip a bit. "I can't do that."

"Forget about one bounty. Jango, please..."

"It's not a bounty. I really can't have private time with you in a 'special' way, Jessica."

There emerged from the hallway a woman not much younger than Jessica, about her height, with pale purple skin, green hair, golden cat-like eyes, and pointed ears. She was dressed in a simple red dress with black piping. She looked up at Jango and asked, "Who do we have here?"

He closed his eyes and drew her close. "Jessica, this is...my wife, Aira-ty Nokta. Aira-ty, this is my ex-girlfriend and former partner Jessica Yissin. She's revealed to me that Boba has an older half-sister."

Aira-ty's eyes widened. "Oh! That's...certainly quite the revelation."

"I'll say," replied Jessica sadly. "Where's your son?"

A little boy of 10 years emerged at Aira-ty's side. He looked exactly like Jango. "I have a half-sister?"

Layla grinned at him. "Excellent, I always wanted someone to pick on. Want to discuss flamethrowers? I'm looking them up on the HoloNet."

Boba eagerly followed her back to her datapad, and they began chatting eagerly.

Jessica turned back to Jango and Aira-ty and asked, "Moving on. Taun We mentioned something about progress and you being a clone template, Jango."

"A man named Tyranus hired me 10 years ago to serve as the clone template for an army for the Republic. Boba is a clone as well, without genetic modifications. Aira-ty carried him."

"I see. A lot changes in 12 years, apparently."

"Are you going to stay?" asked Aira-ty. "I promise, as long as you don't try to steal Jango, you won't be bothering me."

"Then I will. Layla needs to get to know her father."


	18. Chapter 18

-22 BBY, Tipoca City, Kamino-

Jessica lay on the bed with her hands behind her head. Yesterday's revelations had shocked her, but she was slowly getting over it. After all, Jango was as much as a human as she was. She couldn't have expected not attempt to move on from her, but it still hurt.

The door opened, and Aira-ty came in and sat down next to her. "You know that I have nothing against you, right?"

"I can sense you're alright with me."

"You still use the Force?"

"You're also an ex-Jedi. You could as well."

"I'm a Mandalorian first."

"Your decision, I guess."

Aira-ty shrugged and smiled. "Have you seen how well Boba and Layla get along?"

That, too, made Jessica smile. "Yes. That makes me happy."

They both got up and watched their children play in the living room. Layla was comparing model spaceships on the HoloNet with Boba and discussing their potential firepower.

Jango emerged from the clones' training facility and smiled when he saw his family all together. "It's nice to see everyone getting along. After last night, I was worried that-"

Suddenly Jessica and Layla's head shot up in shock, and they looked around them.

"What's wrong?" asked Aira-ty.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is here," answered Jessica nervously.

Jango frowned. "Why? Don't tell me you baited him here."

"No! I told you we're protecting Senator Amidala. He must have finally discovered where that dart you put in Zam's neck came from."

"I understand you have a duty to the Senator, but I have a big bounty."

"I understand that. I want to find a middle ground if I can."

Jango shook his head and muttered something about her stupid attempts at neutrality. "You probably want to hide from him. Stay in the bedroom with Aira-ty and Layla. Boba is talking with Taun We."

So the three women, along with Jeen, who had been on the HoloNet looking for bounties, sat in Jango's bedroom listening to him have a short, snippy conversation with the Jedi. After a while, he re-emerged with Boba.

"Everyone, pack your things. We're taking off."

Jessica asked, "To where?"

"Geonosis. Dooku wants me as a bodyguard."

Layla crinkled her nose. "I've heard that planet is even nastier than Tatooine."

Jango chuckled. "I'm sure we'll be fine there, though."

They hurried to pack as many things as they could. Jango, Aira-ty, and Boba fought off a determined Kenobi in Slave 1 after the clone template's fierce duel, then they managed to fly off. Jessica, Jeen, and Layla followed in Flight, before they realized Obi-Wan was tracking them.

A few seismic charges seemed to dispose of the Jedi, and they landed on Geonosis. As soon as she stepped foot on the dusty Separatist planet, Jessica was overwhelmed by a feeling of impending doom.


	19. Chapter 19

-22 BBY, Geonosis-

The meeting held by Separatist leaders had bored Jessica nearly to tears. Several times she had to pinch Layla to keep her from falling asleep.  
Now it was time for the executions to begin. The victims were supposed to be Anakin, Padmè, and Obi-Wan. Jessica planned to get the Senator out of the arena, then whisk Jango back to Kamino before the Jedi could question him.  
Before it began, she took Jango aside. With a deep breath, she said, "I know you love Aira-ty now, and I do not wish to break up your marriage. But...you should know I still love you, and that I will always love you."  
He stared at her for a moment, then gave her a half-smile. "I know."  
They stood next to Count Dooku and the leaders of the Trade Federation to watch the executions. The Senator and the two Jedi were to be killed by a reek, a nexu, and an acklay. Layla and Boba both watched the show with wide-eyed curiosity, amazed at how the prisoners fought off the mighty beasts so well.  
Suddenly, a purple blade of energy appeared near Jango's neck, making the rest of his family jump.  
"This party's over," declared Jedi Master Mace Windu.  
"Courageous, my friend," answered Count Dooku, "but you are totally outnumbered."  
Battle droids began pouring into the dusty arena. Windu snapped back, "I don't think so."  
Suddenly, there were many different colored blades of energy all over the arena. Hundreds of Jedi had infiltrated the execution show to save their comrades and the Senator.  
For Jessica, it was go time. She led Layla and Boba to a safe area where they could safely watch the battle without being hurt. "Stay here until we call you. I am going to assist your father if he needs it."  
A Jedi Master she didn't recognize attempted to attack Count Dooku, but Jango quickly disposed of him. Then, all four of them-Jango in his silver and blue beskar'gam, Aira-ty in her red set, Jessica in orange, and Jeen in yellow-entered the battle.  
Immediately, the three women took out several battle droids. Jessica was more or less accidentally shoved by Aayla Secura, and with a cry of "Haar'chak, schutta!", knocked the Twi'lek off her feet with the Force.  
Padmè was moving around the stadium in a Geonosian cart pulled by a native beast of burden. Jessica caught her eye and shouted, "Don't worry, Senator, I'm here to save you!"  
"Don't worry about it! I have Anakin and Obi-Wan helping me!"  
Jessica snorted, then returned to the battle. Jeen was cutting up droids, and Aira-ty was making a young Jedi look like he needed to be retrained. Jango was attempting to duel Windu.  
The reek was running amok around the arena, and soon it scooped up Jango, kicking him around like a rag doll. His jetpack clearly damaged, he finally managed to get free and shoot the creature.  
Now it was back to Windu. If his jetpack hadn't been ruined, he could have flown away. But the Jedi quickly gained on him, deflecting bolts as fast as Jango fired them.  
In one swipe of the lightsaber ,Jango was disarmed. In the next swipe, his head left his shoulders, landing with a thud in the sand.  
Jango Fett was dead.  
Jessica and Aira-ty both stared at the scene before them in pure horror. Jeen muttered some Kiffar curses under her breath, shaking her head. Then Jessica screamed for him, exploding several battle droids while Aira-ty shrieked and sobbed in pain.  
There was a flurry of footsteps as Layla ran to her mother's side. "Mom..."  
"Your daddy..."  
"I know."  
"Where's Boba?"  
"He's too shaken. He didn't want to follow me. I have to be strong for you, Mom."  
Jessica began sobbing again while Dooku asked the Jedi to surrender. But Padmè cried, "Look!"  
And there in the sky were several mighty gunships, all carrying clone troopers and led by Master Yoda. "Around the survivors, a perimeter form!"  
Several Jedi boarded the main gunship, and a few troopers helped Layla get Jessica on board. They were followed by a stone-faced Jeen dragging a heartbroken Aira-ty with her.  
Layla laid Jessica on the floor in the gunship. They were soon approached by Shaak Ti, a Jedi whom Jessica had always idolized.  
"Peace, Jessica," whispered the towering Togruta. She stretched out her hand, offering calm to the traumatized Jessica.  
She looked around at the scene before her, but soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

-22 BBY, Jedi Temple, Coruscant-

"I spoke with the Kiffar Mandalorian that was with Yissin and her daughter," said Master Windu to Obi-Wan and Yoda, "and she insisted that they had only recently discovered that Fett had been hired to assassinate Senator Amidala. She told me that Jessica's intention was to get Layla to know her father."

"So you're saying Fett didn't even know he had a daughter?" asked Kenobi. "Family is very important in Mandalorian culture."

"The way she made it sound was that Yissin discovered she was pregnant after she and Fett parted ways."

"Hrmm. A confusing, sad story this is," sighed Yoda.

"There is something else you should know, Masters," added Windu. "The child is Force-sensitive."

The three Jedi were silent for a while before Master Obi-Wan spoke. "Isn't she a bit old for training?"

"Yes. I believe she is twelve years old. The only way we could possibly train her successfully is by taking her away from Yissin and wiping her mind so-"

"No," interrupted Yoda. "Leave her be, we will. Approaching adulthood on Mandalore, the girl is. Break her mother's heart we will not. Do what the Council did to Revan many centuries ago, we will not."

"Besides," added Obi-Wan, "if enough Mandalorians know she is Fett's daughter, we could have an uprising if we try to take her away."

Windu nodded solemnly.

The small green Grand Master felt a bit of guilt at Jessica's situation. He'd had the power to stop her parents from taking her from the Temple. She would have been a great Jedi, like her ancestors. But instead she'd taken shelter with a controversial people, and there was no going back.

"Pain, hurt, suffering I sensed in her when her daughter brought her on the gunship. Leave her be we will."

* * *

-22 BBY, Bei Kavi and Zasi's homestead, Keldabe, Mandalore-

Bei's twin children snuggled up to Layla. They were five years old, with the palest blue skin, black hair, and red irises in their eyes, and the chubbiest cheeks.

"Do you miss your daddy, Layla?" asked little Mari.

"Of course she does, di'kut!" snapped her brother Dav.

Layla smiled. "You two are silly."

Jessica felt a bit better watching her daughter being cheered up, but her heart still ached for Jango. He didn't have to have died. She could have dealt with him being arrested. But it was too late now.

Bei's blue eyes sparkled at her friend. "Don't worry. We'll mourn with you." The redhead nodded.

Zasi burst in with his datapad, glowing red eyes spark, blue skin near purple with fury. "Want to see how much worse our lives are going to get?"

He thrust the datapad in the faces of Jessica, Jeen, and Bei. The blonde woman's mouth dropped open, while the other two stared in shock.

"Satine Kryze, Mand'alor?!"

"That's right. Better enjoy your beskar'gam while you've got it. Soon we may not be allowed to have it."

Jessica shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to be sitting here sucking my thumb and begging for peace like that fool. I'll join the army soon after Layla has her verd'goten."

Bei raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Yes. Layla, come here."

The young girl shook off the giggling twins and approached her mother. "What, Mom?"

"We're going to continue your father's legacy. Kryze can go get borked. I'm joining the army once you're an adult. I will fight for your sake and for Jango's sake."

Layla nodded solemnly. The galaxy wasn't going to forget about them any time soon. It had provoked them, and it was going to get a fight from them.

* * *

_**Author's note: That's all, folks!**_

_**Thanks to Rayn44 on deviantART for letting me use Aira-ty! Check her stuff out!**_

_**Hopefully I'll write Clone Wars stories for Jessica, Jeen, Layla, and the rest of the gang. Layla will have her own story soon. Keep checking my profile for new stories! Kandosii, ner vod!**_


End file.
